


The Supreme Leader Who Cried Hurt

by ranissupercool



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, F/M, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranissupercool/pseuds/ranissupercool
Summary: Just a normal day at the infirmary, where Mikan gets a visit from one of the regulars. This regular, however, is a rather difficult one.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Supreme Leader Who Cried Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Took a small break from writing Torn Blindfolds to write this! Similar to my HiyoMikan fic, the relationship can probably be taken as non-romantic, but that's only because it's hard to develop much of a relationship in a 3000-word one-shot.

“So you’ve been having stomach pains…?”

“Yes. I was told to come and see you; do you have any idea as to what could be causing them?”

Mikan frowned, looking over her “patient” with uncertainty. “And, Keebo, you… don’t eat or use the bathroom, right?”

“That is correct.”

“Er, maybe it’s… um… Maybe not an illness, but…? Oh geez… I… don’t think I’m qualified to give medical advice to a robot…”

“E-- Excuse me? Do the qualifications for being the Super High School Level Health Committee Member not include any knowledge of robot health?”

“I-I’m sorry! H-Human health and robot health a-are just too different, I think… You’d probably be better off asking help from a mechanic… o-or someone like that.”

Keebo was visibly disappointed, although the resigned look on his face implied that he had at least somewhat seen this coming. He nodded and stood. “I see… I suppose it can’t be helped. Thank you anyways.”

“Right… I-If you do need me for something I  _ can  _ help with at any point, though, f-feel free to come back.”

After another apology for not being able to help and Keebo’s reassurance that it was alright, he left, but Mikan heard him bumping into someone on his way out. Sure was a busy day… although the majority of the infirmary visits today were people either faking sick or trying to get drugs off of her.

For all Hope’s Peak offered, it seemed like a lot of the students were really bored…

“Gyeh! K-Kokichi, you--”

“Oh, Kee-boy! Haha, what are you doing here? This isn’t the scrapyard!”

“S-Scrapyard!? Why would I… N-- No, I don’t want to know. I’m just going to go find Miu…”

“Oo, good luck! Maybe she’ll recycle you into a fun toy~!”

...Kokichi Ouma. Notorious liar, illness-faker, and robo-bully. Apparently a bit of a human-bullier too, from what Mikan had heard, but that seemed odd to her. He’d only ever really gone as far as teasing her and using up her time with false complaints about being sick or injured. Sure, it could just be a matter of her not being the type that he liked to bully, but wasn’t she just about the most bulliable person in existence?

...Was she too boring for him?

Okay, not the time. Banishing the thought from her mind the best that she could, she looked over to the doorway as Keebo left in a huff, understandably frustrated. And Kokichi…

Mikan blinked. “O-- Oh, gosh-- K-Kokichi, what  _ happened _ !?”

“A-Ahaha, hey Mikan…” Although he laughed weakly, it did nothing to lessen Mikan’s concern given that he was  _ visibly dripping blood from his head _ . “Oh, psh, are you worried about this? It’s no biggie, really. I just figured I’d come here and get… I dunno, a band-aid or something?”

Despite his talk, his voice wavered and he actually stumbled and fell-- of course, Mikan’s first instinct was to hurry and catch him-- what if he got hurt even more?

_ Crash! _

“O-Oww…” That didn’t quite work out. Mikan just ended up on the floor with Kokichi-- but at least she broke his fall… “K-- Kokichi, a-are you okay…?” She shifted underneath him and managed to sit up, thankful that he was so light.

“Ouchie… Oh, huh, your skirt flipped up when you fell…”

“H-Huh!?” She looked down, but… her skirt was fine. Kokichi was lying over her lap.

“Nyehehe~ Gotcha, Mikan…”

Why was he joking around at one of the most inappropriate possible times…? “Do you think you can sit up…?”

“Let’s find out!” Pushing down on the floor, Kokichi got off of Mikan, sitting. He had a bit of a slouch, though. “Yep. All good~”

Right. All good. As evident by the blood staining Kokichi’s uniform-- and now Mikan’s. This was  _ all good _ . A lot of people were bad with admitting they needed medical attention; Mikan knew that. It especially seemed prevalent at a place like Hope’s Peak, where sky-high pride ran rampant.

For Mikan, it was also the most troublesome part of the job. She got onto her feet, Kokichi barely reacting even as she kneeled down beside him.

“E-Excuse me…” Then, she picked him up. Again, he was small and light, so she didn’t have very much trouble lifting him up in her arms.

“Whoa. You’re strooong, Mikan. Do you lift?”

“U-Um, no, but I transport supplies a lot. Kokichi, I’m going to let you down so I can take a look at your head, okay?”

“Mmmmhh.”

...Well, it wasn’t a refusal, so Mikan took it. She took Kokichi to a bed and gently sat him down on it, making sure he stayed sitting up as straight as he could. Now to examine the wound… “Can you tell me how this happened?”

“Fell out of a tree.”

“Wai-- You-- You what!?”

“Oww, Mikaann, my ears…”

“Eep! I-I’m sorry…! B-But, a tree?  _ Why _ were you up in a tree…?”

“Hmm, should I say it? I dunno… How badly do you wanna know?” Answering Mikan’s question with a question. A weird question, at that…

“Well… I don’t need to know to treat your wound or anything, but…”

“But?”

She hesitated. “...S-Sorry. It’s… none of my business…”

He frowned, finally losing the out-of-place grin on his face, and Mikan worried that she’d offended him. “It’s no fun hiding it when you don’t try to get the truth out of me, y’know. Well, whatever. There was a cat stuck up in a tree and I was trying to get it down, but the branch broke. We both fell; it was so embarrassing~”

He didn’t sound particularly embarrassed, but Mikan didn’t point that out. Rather, she was surprised to hear that he would even do something like that. Purely from what she’d heard from others, he didn’t exactly seem like the most selfless guy around.

“Kokichi, I…”

“Well, that’s what I told Himiko and Maki on my way here, anyways. They didn’t believe me and figured I was just up to no good~ Too bad.”

“H-Huh? ...Is that why you came here alone?”

“Eh, s’whatever. That’s just how the cookie crumbles sometimes, am I right? It’s like, uhh… what’s that story again?”

...Mikan didn’t have time to listen to his rambling. “I’m sorry Kokichi, but I think I’m going to have to cut a bit of your hair if I’m going to treat this wound properly.”

“Hm? Oh, I guess that’s okay. We can be wrecked-up hair buddies, yeah?”

“...Um… I-I guess, if you want to call it that… I’ll try not to mess your hair up too much, okay?”

Grabbing some scissors, she went to careful snipping. Injuries like this weren’t too uncommon in this school, but even knowing her talent, most students were reluctant to let her near them with scissors or syringes. Maybe because she was so clumsy when she wasn’t focused on treating someone… Kokichi, however, seemed to have no problem trusting her with this task, even humming idly while she worked.

It was sort of nice, in a way, aside from her worrying about the boy’s bleeding head wound. That said, the bleeding had slowed down tremendously by this point, which was somewhat of a good sign.

Setting down the blood-sticky scissors when she was done, she set to the usual procedures taken with such wounds. Making sure it was clean, disinfecting, and of course, bandaging him up. She’d thought initially that he might need stitches, but when she cleaned up the wound and got a better look, she realized that it luckily wasn’t quite that severe of a wound. He was quiet through the whole process, but still conscious, which was what mattered.

“Okay, there… It’s honestly not as bad as it looks, but you’ll want to be careful with your head for a while. And you’ll want to change the bandages every so often. I’d recommend getting someone to do that for you.”

“Mhm, okie doke. That should be easy.”

Would it really… No comment. “By the way, that story… you mentioned earlier… I-I might be completely off, but are you referring to The Boy Who Cried Wolf?”

“Oooh, right on the money, Mikan. I suppose you would know; it’s not exactly a secret that I’m quite the liar… but like, since  _ everyone  _ knows it, that means people almost never believe me no matter what I say.”

“That’s really sad…”

“You would think that, would you? Hehe, but I don’t mind! Because people are always suspicious of me, that makes it easy to mess with them! ...Well, you’re a little different.”

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Yep! Even when you know for a fact that I’m lying, you always give me a chance. Like how when I fake injuries, you still thoroughly examine me anyways.”

Mikan slowly nodded. “Right… I-I mean, that’s what I’m supposed to do with any patients…”

“Most school nurses and stuff don’t do that, y’know. If you lie to them enough, eventually they’ll give up on you and dismiss you on sight. Just like…”

“...The Boy Who Cried Wolf,” Mikan mumbled, and she watched Kokichi stand from the bed. “H-Hey, wait, you should really rest more before you leave. Also, I want to check you over and make sure there aren’t more injuries besides the head wound…”

“Hm? I feel lots better after you treated me, though. Good as new, in fact~”

“...What’s wrong with your arm, then?”

“My arm?” Kokichi tilted his head ever so slightly, then raised one arm up, flexing the(lack of) muscles in said arm.

“N-No, the other one. Your left arm… You haven’t moved it at all this whole time. It’s as if…” Frowning, Mikan stepped forward and lifted up Kokichi’s arm herself, the limb hanging limply in her hands. “...Kokichi, is your arm  _ broken _ ?”

“Eh? Broken? No way; I don’t feel a thing!”

“That points more to it being broken than not! Oh gosh, K-Kokichi, this isn’t something a visit to the  _ school infirmary _ can fix! You need to go to a hospital!”

“What? But I don’t wanna…”

The two spent some time arguing, Kokichi being quite dismissive about the whole thing and Mikan growing more and more frustrated as it went on. Didn’t he want to get better? She really couldn’t understand him at all…

“Mikan, Mikan, y’gotta calm down~ Why would I want some doctor when I’ve got you to take care of me?”

“B-But I’m not qualified!”

“Aw, you’re selling yourself short, as usual. You’re the Super High School Level Health Committee Member; I’m sure you can do it!”

“I mean  _ legally _ ! Even the guidelines the school has me work under require me to have you sent to the hospital rather than dealing with it myself…”

“Theeen… don’t tell them.”

Despite what they were talking about, Kokichi appeared completely unbothered and so casual about it all. It was driving Mikan up the wall. “But why…? It would be a lot easier for both of us if you just went to the hospital, w-wouldn’t it?”

“Why? Mmmm… I dunno. Isn’t it more interesting to see what happens when you do the blatantly  _ wrong  _ thing? Will my arm ever go back to normal? Who knows!”

...There was no way Mikan was treating a broken arm by herself. “Look, there’s so many reasons why this is a bad idea. I don’t have the equipment for this sort of thing here, w-we don’t know how severe the fracture is-- it might need surgery, for all we know! I’m not a surgeon!”

“But--”

“Kokichi, please. I don’t know why you’re more interested in things being interesting than your own well-being, but I don’t want something really bad to happen to you because of it. I-- I-I’m sure there are other people around you who feel the same way, so… e-even if you won’t do it for yourself…”

Before Kokichi could respond, the infirmary door opened. The two both looked over to see Hiyoko Saionji entering, and Mikan gently let Kokichi’s arm back down, sighing.

“Mikaaaan, where are you? I need-- ...Oh.” Hiyoko stopped in her tracks upon seeing Kokichi, giving him a dirty look. For some reason, those two didn’t seem to get along… Rather, Hiyoko got really annoyed when Mikan was paying attention to Kokichi instead of her, and Kokichi paid very little mind to Hiyoko. “...Oh hey, for once it doesn’t look like Rat Boy here is faking. Unless that blood everywhere is fake. That wouldn’t be very surprising, coming from  _ him _ .”

“N-No, no, I checked, it’s all very real…” Mikan assured. There went her chance to convince Kokichi to go to the hospital… “What is it that you need, Hiyoko?”

“...Band-aid.” Hiyoko lifted a hand, revealing a cut on her finger that was slowly dripping blood down her hand. Likely because of that, she was holding the sleeve of that arm up, so as not to get any bloodstains on her kimono.

“O-Oh, gosh Hiyoko, what happened?” Giving an uneasy glance towards Kokichi, she reluctantly decided that she couldn’t force his decision and left his side. “It looks like a deep cut…”

While Mikan cleaned and fixed up Hiyoko’s wound, Hiyoko briefly explained that she’d cut herself with a kitchen knife in her Home Economics class. It seemed like she was pretty embarrassed about it, which Mikan thought was fair, but when Mikan told her that it was a common mistake to make, Hiyoko called her a whore.

She couldn’t win with Hiyoko, but she didn’t really mind that much.

“Hmph, normally I’d use this as an excuse to stay in the infirmary longer and ditch class, but…” She stared at somewhere behind Mikan, who blinked and looked back. Kokichi, who she’d honestly expected to have just left by now, was still hanging out. Not lying down and resting like Mikan had suggested to him earlier, but… still there.

Huh.

“I-I mean, it’s just a small cut, so you don’t  _ need  _ to miss class… but is there a problem if Kokichi is also here…?”

“No shit, Pig Shit. Whatever; it’s not like I wanted to hang around with a smelly bitch like you, anyways. I’m gonna go back to class so Mahiru doesn’t get lonely without me.”

“S-Smelly…?”

Hiyoko left, peering at the cutesy cat-print band-aid on her finger as she exited the room, and, as she usually did after any conversation with Hiyoko, Mikan wondered if that could have gone any better.

“The rat thing I can understand, but a pig? I dunno if I can really see you as one of those, Mikan.”

“W-Well, some people call me a cow or a dog…”

“Mmm…” Kokichi thought about it, then stepped over to Mikan, his shoulder brushing against her arm. While there were a good four layers of clothing between them, the contact still gave Mikan goosebumps. “Nah, neither of those, either. You remind me more of a helpless little bunny… Know what I mean?”

“U-Um… No…? I-I mean, well, maybe…”

“They’re adorable, but  _ real  _ fragile. And, y’know…” He smirked, putting a hand underneath her chin. Although the action was generally a way to prop one’s chin up, he clearly didn't need to, being significantly shorter than Mikan. Was he just trying to get her flustered? If so, it was working. “Any cornered, stressed animal is prone to lashing out. Even a frail little prey animal like a bunny. They can have a pretty mean bite, y’know!”

Where was this going…? “Th-That… is true, I suppose… I’ve t-treated quite a few animal bites and scratches in the past…”

“Mhm, mhm. I wonder, though…”

“Wh-What is it?”

“When are  _ you  _ gonna bite, Mikan?”

Mikan stayed quiet. Of course she did; what was she supposed to say to that? What was she supposed to… do? And what was with that seductive whisper?

Then Kokichi snickered. “Haha, oh, man, the look on your face~ You’re super red.”

“H-Huh?”

He stepped away, heading in the direction of the door. “You’re pretty fun, Mikan. I’ll totally come to hang out again sometime.”

Hang out? This was an infirmary… and hang out usually meant skipping class, in that context. Besides-- “H-Hey, wait, what about the hospi--”

“Laterrr~” And the door closed.

Well. So much for that. Now Mikan was going to worry about him until they next met. Great…

That said…

There was more that Mikan thought about that night than just his broken arm and head injury. Most of those thoughts were really embarrassing. Ugh…

By some stroke of luck, though, they bumped into each other the next day. Not having had any duties in the infirmary that day, she hadn’t expected to see him at all for a while, but here they were in the hallway, Mikan falling over onto the floor with a squeal as if Kokichi had shoved her.

But, he’d just lightly bumped her. “Oh! Hey Mikan. Couldn’t get enough of me yesterday?”

“U-Uhh, um…” She knew that he was just messing around in saying that, but it just reminded her about how she’d been thinking way too much about Kokichi since they’d last spoken.

Her inability to respond was given a new cause when Kokichi turned towards her. Did he…? Mikan managed to stutter out, “Y-You… have a cast…”

“Mm?” He looked down at his left arm, which was held up by a sling, as if he hadn’t even realized that it did indeed have a cast over it. “Oh, this thing? Yeah, I noticed. Not too stylish, in my opinion, but… well, hey, now we match.”

“M-Match?”

“Yep. With all the bandages, we both look like we just got mauled by a wild animal~”

...Kokichi seemed oddly amused. He had a weird sense of humor… but he then stepped forward and offered his good hand down to her, making her realize she was still on the floor.

She took his hand, and he helped her up.


End file.
